Scaretale
by Kuraki-chan
Summary: "Ladies and gentlemen, Be heartlessly welcome! To Cirque De Morgue; And what a show we have for you tonight!" Scaretale, Nightwish. Crossfic of YuGiOh, TVD, Death Note, and Deadman Wonderland. Not meant to be for the faint-hearted. You have been warned, and now we welcome you into the abyss to our realms of no return..hope you didn't want your sanity or anything...
1. Monster High

**Kuraki-chan: **I'm back (again!) bitches~! Hopefully this time I'll actually finish a story and-

**Kai:** DUDE. YOU'VE BEEN SAYING THAT FOR FREAKIN' EVER. GIVE IT UP.

**Kuraki-chan:** Ahem, RUDE. Well this one's more interesting. So I feel like I'll keep myself entertained more while I write it. The first chapter is kinda short, but that's because I wanted a super dramatic ending. The rest are decent size, I promise~! Now than, disclaimer?

**Brittany:** OH! I WANNA!

**Kai:** Tch, newbie. *rolls eyes*

**Brittany:** *reading off a paper* "KURAKI-CHAN DOESN'T OWN ANY OF THE GOOD STUFF! JUST HER OC'S LIKE KAYLA, SHAWN, DANNY, LAUREN, AND BRITTANY THE PSYCHO!" Wait, I'm not a psycho!

**Kuraki-chan:** Shhh. Just keep reading.

**Brittany:** "AS MUCH AS SHE WANTS SOME OF THE YUGIOH BOYS AND DAMON SALVATORE, SHE'S STUCK WITH SHAWN~"

**Kuraki-chan:** HEY! NO IMPROVING!

**Kai:** Ugh. Just get on with this for the sake of us all!

* * *

_"Once upon a time, there were five high school students who all longed for something more than what their everyday life gave them..."_

* * *

"Did I ever mention how much I absolutely hate this useless class?" the black haired-blue eyed oddity called Kayla Stewart sighed.

The brunette boy who went by Shawn Sutton holding her hand chuckled and pat her head as she sat down. "Only about four thousand times, love."

_"You see, they were all in for a disasteredly surprise. In their world, they weren't much; just teenagers. And what would happen if you just tipped the balance between realms...?"_

"So," Brittany Michaels grinned beside Kayla, "have you two made them babies yet?"

Kayla groaned and slammed her head down on her desk. Shawn rolled his eyes at the blonde's question and ruffled his girlfriend's hair until their deranged teacher walked in ranting and raving in Spanish.

"Does she have to speak rapid Spanish? For the love of the Gods!" Kayla muttered.

"I know, love," Shawn secretly clasped the annoyed girl's hand. "Sometimes I wish Damon Salvatore would just rip her throat out." He chuckled.

* * *

_"I guess nobody ever taught them to be careful what they wish for..."_

* * *

Shawn stared down at the authentic Damon Salvatore Lapis Lazuli daylight ring on his finger that Kayla had gotten him for Christmas. Tuning out his Spanish teacher's rapid blathering, he envisioned _The Vampire Diaries_' Damon Salvatore sauntering into the class and ripping out the teacher's throat.

She would shut up then, right?

A knock came from the door and the very agitated teacher answered it. She was swiftly pushed to the side and Kayla and Shawn had to do a double take.

"Is that...?" Kayla asked.

"It can't be..." Shawn shook his head.

* * *

_"Ladies and gentlemen, I welcome you to a realm like no other that will have you questioning your sanity in minutes..."_

* * *

"Who are you?" The teacher asked.

The man with the dark hair and ice blue eyes smirked. "The name's Damon; Damon Salvatore. And you, my dear, are a late lunch."

Damon's fangs extended, eyes reddened, and veins under his eyes stood out. The fifteen teens in the class watched as he ripped out their teacher's throat in pure shock and horror.


	2. It's Terror Time Again

**Kuraki-chan:** Alright, I'm totally doing this. I'm at least gonna get this chapter tonight. I'm determined. LET'S GO~!

* * *

02: It's Terror Time Again.

"That...didn't just happen..." said Kayla in absolute shock and horror, barely able to process what just happened.

Damon flashed her a blood covered wolfy grin. "Yes it did my dear. Perhaps you'd like a..._closer look?_"

Shawn stood in front of Kayla protectively. "I like you on TV, but you are not touching my girlfriend."

Damon cocked his head to the side, still grinning. "Says the kid wearing _**my**_ ring. Well, a nice copy of _**my**_ ring. And likes to call him and his cute little girlfriend Damon and Elena." He chuckled sadistically.

"Hey guys?" said Brittany, who was staring out the window. "Remember that sketchy as hell show you made me watch once? The one with the kid, and the cool bloody magic tricks, and sexy white haired chick who always looked ass naked?"

Kayla swallowed hard, holding tightly to Shawn's shirt. "You mean Deadman Wonderland...?"

Brittany nodded. "_Yeeeaaahhhh,_ isn't that the weird Red Man or whatever?" She pointed to the window.

The ravenette turned her head slowly and let out a high pitch groan. Sure enough, there was the Red Man from Deadman Wonderland outside the window just like in the first episode. "Okay, who the frig wished for that?"

"Ahh," said Damon with a slight laugh, "you think this is all because you wished for it? You're awfully silly."

Damon growled and lunged, causing everyone to scream, and Kayla clung tightly to Shawn. Brittany clung to Kayla as the Red Man looked ready to aim and open fire, and that's when the door was kicked down.

"_**STOP!**_" a girl screamed at the top of her lungs.

Everything went still except for Kayla, Shawn, and Brittany.

"LAUREN? !" Kayla shouted.

"DANNY? !" Shawn shouted.

"BRITTANY!" the blonde shouted with a grin. Everyone sweatdropped.

"I thought you two were in math in the other wing," Shawn said, shaking his head.

"We were," Danny explained, "until I was getting sick of Ingrahm's monotone bullshit that I was pretending my notebook was the fake Death Note that you have and scribbling some pretty nice doodles of him dying when he _dropped dead_ after I wrote his name!"

"I saw the notebook," said Lauren, her brunette locks all in a tizzy about her head, "you _engraved_ his name, dude." She ran a hand through her hair. "But then everybody started going bat shit cray-cray," Kayla sweatdropped at her friend's terminology, "and this one," she pointed her thumb at Danny to her left, "was all, 'holy shit man, what are you? !' and I was all, 'Dude, there ain't anything there' and then he was all-"

Kayla smacked her best friend's head. "THE POINT, WOMAN!"

Danny pulled out his once red, spiral bound notebook which was now black and had '_Death Note_' written in white on the front cover. "THIS is the damn point! And that," he pointed to his left, "is Ryuk!"

Shawn looked at his best friend skeptically. "It can't be Ryuk because he's Light's shinigami."

"Shawn, you showed me a picture of the guy. IT'S RYUK."

"IT CAN'T BE!"

"I'm more concerned with how everything is frozen currently..." Brittany commented between the duo's married couple-like arguing as she poked Damon who was in mid-air.

"I guess..I did that..." Lauren rubbed the back of her head. "But whatever, let's get outta here!"

The five teens took off running out of their school. It was at that time that everything unfroze. Damon went rip-shit on the school, and the Red Man blew the entire top floor to bits. The five decided that even though Kayla's house was closest, because her mom was, as Lauren would say, "bat shit cray-cray", they went to Lauren's house which was only slightly further and currently empty. Once inside the Rivett home, they all collapsed on the kitchen floor. Lauren locked the door, and Kayla got water for everyone.

"We should be safe from Damon at least, being here," Kayla panted, chugging her water. "He can't get in without being invited.

"What the hell is even going on? !" said Brittany.

"Well I mystically turned my Algebra II notebook into a Death Note and killed my teacher," answered Danny.

"I pictured Damon ripping Senora Cassidy's throat out, and then he did," added Shawn.

"And apparently I can freeze time by screaming," Lauren grinned.

"That still doesn't explain the Red Man," Kayla shook her head. "Ugh, why this shit? Why can't we be stuck in-"

Shawn covered her mouth quickly. "DON'T. YOU. DARE."

"What?" asked Danny.

Kayla pushed Shawn's hand away and quickly said, "_Yu-Gi-Oh!_" There was a pause, and Kayla threw her hands up. "See? ! Nothing happened!"

"Except for that giant freakish eye thing in the sky." Brittany pointed out the window.

Sure enough, there was a giant dragon's s eye in the now dark sky that Kayla recognized at The Great Leviathan's from Waking the Dragons. Shawn facepalmed and Kayla groaned. "Season four, really? ! WHY NOT FIVE, RA DAMMIT? !"

"Because this is real life, my dear."

Everybody turned to the front door in Lauren's living room and found Yami Bakura standing there casually. Once again, Shawn stood in front of Kayla protectively.

Bakura groaned. "Stupid mortals. They never learn. _Diabound!_ _Get her!_"

"BUT THAT'S NOT UNTIL-" Kayla was cut off by her own screaming in terror when Diabound's tail broke through the door and yanked the girl right out like nothing.

Shawn bolted after her, screaming for her, but it was too late; Bakura had gotten away with his Diabound and Kayla. Damon then appeared and the other three fled behind the threshold, calling for him.

"What the fuck do you want?" Shawn growled.

Damon eyed him curiously. "I'm going to help you get your girlfriend back." Shawn looked at him curiously. "Come on, we have a lot of work to do." He grabbed the brunette boy's collar and they vanished.

"Uhm...now what?" asked Brittany.

* * *

**Kuraki-chan: **So the math and spanish teachers? Yeah, they exist. Different names of course, but I hate both of them! Gaahh. Haha. Ohkay, that's all for tonight. Kuraki out, bitches~! xoxoxo *insert heart here*


	3. I Refuse I Refuse I Refuse!

**Kuraki-chan:** I've been so writing-fanatic and eager to update all day! I had a bad night last night, but thanks to Shawn and this amazing comment from AG, I just pushed my bad mood to the side and kept writing(: So thank you AG, you brightened up my night and encouraged me to keep updating~!

Oh, and I also started a facebook page for myself. I put a link on my page, so yeah, like me on facebook~! :D

* * *

3: I Refuse, I Refuse, I Refuse~!

_[Mystic Falls]_

Shawn woke up recognizing where he was right away; he was on the leather couch of the Salvatore boarding house. He shot up and glanced around the parlor, finding himself to be alone.

"About time you woke up."

Or so he thought.

"What the hell do you want with me?" Shawn glared at the eldest Salvatore brother.

Damon put a hand to his chest in mock hurt. "I just want to train you so you can get your little girlfriend back."

Shawn's glare darkened. "What do you get out of it?" Damon quirked an eyebrow. "You're Damon Salvatore," the brunette rolled his light blue eyes, "you don't do anything for anyone without your own personal gain."

"Very true," Damon poured himself a drink, "but you see, Bakura is a very tricky character. Those with great power can jump realms, yes, but you stay within your own characteristics. I'm still trying to figure out why Bonnie did that dance movie." He shuddered.

"I'm confused," Shawn shook his head. "Explain this whole realm jumping thing."

Damon sighed. "You're in a whole other realm now, kid. There are like...seven I think? Even this realm is split into subdivisions like your world is split into countries. Some people have the ability to jump realms. Do you follow me now?" Shawn nodded slowly. "I drink human blood which makes me stronger, so I can. I can jump easily between this realm and yours. Bakura has that tacky necklace thing that lets him do pretty much whatever the hell he wants. He should stay within his own "country", but he likes to stir up trouble. As soon as he found out you and your little friends were seventeen now, he jumped right on it." Damon snickered into his cup, "Hopefully not literally for you sake."

Shawn's eye twitched, ignoring that comment. "But all of this is a bunch of TV shows to us."

"That's because that's what links our realms together, kid. You watch us on TV, we watch you."

"So what is it exactly that you want with me?"

"You're a vampire. You have royal blood in you. I'm going to awaken that gene and hopefully it's before Bakura can do any damage to your girlfriend."

"But why?"

Damon was getting annoyed with his questions. It was a waste of time he barely had. _Stupid impatient lunatic,_ he thought.

"To get me away from my idiot brother and his stupid girlfriend and to have some real fun," he smirked slyly.

Shawn paused, trying to process all of this. But he knew he didn't have the time. He read some of the quotes from the fanfictions that Kayla read and sent him; who knew what _this_Bakura was like!

"Alright, I'm in."

Damon grinned. _Let's get this show on the road. You're my ticket to getting what I want._

* * *

**[~*~*~*~]**

_[Domino City]_

Kayla woke up with a throbbing headache. She found herself in an unfamiliar bedroom - a guest room of sorts. She sat up slowly and looked around; the walls were a calm cream colour, light mahogany floors and doors, a little dresser and nightstand, and blue curtains and sheets. She smiled; it was a cute room.

"Oh! You're awake now!"

The ravenette turned to her left and saw Ryou in the doorway. She resisted the urge to fangirl squee and hug him to pieces.

"Yeah, but my head is killing me!" She complained. "I feel like somebody hit me with a two-by-four repeatedly."

Ryou laughed a little and handed her a cup. "This should help your headache. I used to get migraines a lot as a child and whenever my mum gave me this, I always felt better."

She took a sip of the cream coloured liquid and was surprised at how well it tasted. She felt her headache vanishing more and more with each sip. "What is this? It tastes good _and _works!" She laughed.

"It's warm milk with a teaspoon of vanilla, sugar, and honey. I never understood how it worked, but I'm glad it did." He smiled. "I figured you would have a headache, so I made it for you. Realm jumping for the first time usually does that. Especially with Bakura." He looked down at his feet.

"Hey, Ryou?" He looked at her. "I don't know what's going on, but if you ever need anyone to talk to, or to hit Bakura with a frying pan, I'm your girl!" She grinned. "But really, I know how it feels to be alone," her eyes turned somber. "I have D.I.D. because of it." Then it struck her: she hadn't heard anything from Kai. And Kai always pops up when there's drama.

"I know vaguely about that, Bakura's mentioned her before. He's seen you two talking. That's why he put up a barrier so she couldn't get through..."

"**HE DID WHAT? !**"

Ryou nodded solemnly. "He didn't want the interference... Since you got here, I guess we just sort of..split, so he's downstairs with Marik, if you want to talk to him."

_I thought this was season fucking four!_ The ravenette thought furiously. _Oh forget it!_

"Thank you, Ryou," she said as she stood. "And I mean it; if you ever need a friend, I'm here." She smiled and went downstairs.

The whitette sighed. "Oh Bakura, you've really done it now. They aren't the same girl..."

Kayla crept into the kitchen and grabbed three steak knives and a cleaver. Bakura was leaning back on the couch with his feet on the coffee table and eyes closed talking to Marik to his left. She shushed Marik who stared at the knives with wide eyes and then proceeded to throw the steak knives at Bakura, aiming one to the wall above his head, one to his hip on the couch cushion, and one to the cushion between his legs.

"**WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR? !**" He shouted, jumping up.

"How the frig did you learn to do that...?" asked Marik quietly.

"My **BOYFRIEND** in **MY REALM** taught me before YOU, you fucking lunatic, **KIDNAPPED** **ME** _and_ shut out my alter! **WHAT THE FUCK, MAN!**"

Both boys just stared at this one girl's outrage in pure shock. Marik was even slightly horrified. Then Bakura's eye twitched and _his_ rage set in.

He backed the small girl against a wall and glared deadly daggers laced with arsenic at her. He didn't know about the cleaver behind her back. "_I brought you to this realm where you belong,_" he hissed threateningly. "You are meant to be here. You are _**mine.**_ So don't _ever_ lash out like that at me _again_. Understood, girl?"

Kayla narrowed her sapphire eyes. "_**No,**_" she said in a dark and defiant voice. "The only person that I belong to, is Shawn Evans Sutton. I. Love. _Shawn._ And I want to go home where Kai can annoy the both of us for Gods knows what. Don't you dare try to control me. He can't, Kai can't, so you sure as fuck can't."

"You are not his," Bakura growled through gritted teeth. "You have been mine for 5,000 years."

She then pulled out the cleaver to get some distance between them. "Yeah, uh, whoa, no dude, I'm only 17. If you want some old ass spirit, go talk to Vera or Kai or Aliky. I'd say Akina, but she's kinda dead for trying to kill me and my alters."

Bakura snorted. "You are her reincarnate. And if you don't stay by _me,_" he smirked, "those Doma imbeciles will snatch you right up. You're a very wanted girl, you know."

The ravenette did her best to hold the cleaver steady. "I don't know what's going on, and I don't care. I just want to go home."

"You've already been here a day," he told her. "We got here late afternoon and you passed out until today. That's about a week's worth in your pathetic realm. By tomorrow, it will make two weeks. Your absence will soon be _forgotten._"

Kayla's hand holding the cleaver began to shake. "Shawn would never forget about me! He'll come for me and kill you for ever laying a hand on me!"

Bakura smirked. "So...your little boyfriend is going to come and kill me?" She nodded furiously. "Which means you won't and run to him before he forgets all about you? You're relying on him not to give up?"

"He wouldn't!" Kayla shook her head and began to shake. "He loves me and I love him! He'll come for me! He always does!"

Bakura gently pushed her arm down and leaned close to her face to whisper, "_So why hasn't he come yet?_"

* * *

**Kuraki-chan:** Why yes, I am enjoying ending every chapter with a cliffhanger :D This story is meant to be really messed up, so of course Bakura's gonna screw with Kayla's head and make her think everybody forgot about her. He knows her weaknesses and that's probably the lowest you can get. But it's Bakura, so why not? What Bakura wants, he gets. And what Damon wants, he gets. Unfortunately, that means Kayla and Shawn are in the middle.


	4. Save Me Now

**Kuraki-chan:** Ohkay, I have been kicking my own ass to update because I keep getting distracted by dA, youtube, and trying to find a download of _Persona_. I have the world's shortest attention span, I swear. Haha. Anyway, thanks to AG who gave yet another review~! :D She's also gotten me hooked on the song "I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry" by Hatsune Miku. Really disturbing English lyrics, but I love the way it sounds in Japanese :3

Also! My hometown I shall refer to as "Dullsville" which I got from the Vampire Kisses series and it totally fits my little SouthEastBumFuck of a town c:

* * *

4: Save Me Now...~

_[Dullsville]_

"They have been gone for nearly three weeks now!" Lauren cried as she paced around her living room. Danny sat on a chair writing in the Death Note killing Gods knows who, and Brittany sat on the couch watching the brunette girl page. "What if they're in serious danger? !"

"They're not," said Danny. "Ryuk told me he checked in with Light who has friends in high and low places and said Damon is training Shawn and he's doing well in Mystic Falls."

"What about Kayla?" asked Brittany.

Danny stopped writing then and looked at both girls with a solemn face. "Bakura has her convinced that Shawn won't come for her..."

"So why the fuck are we just sitting here? !" shouted Lauren.

"Because you can't jump realms," said a white haired girl hanging upside down from the doorframe.

"You're Shiro," said Brittany, "from Deadman Wonderland!"

She nodded and flipped down. "Mhm! I came to tell you guys that Kayla is actually trying to find a way out. But those Doma people are getting closer, so Bakura is keeping her closer."

"But they're both okay, right? !" asked worry-wart Lauren.

Shiro nodded furiously and clapped her gloved hands together. "Oh yeah! Well...besides Shawn being a little blood crazy and Kayla playing like she's Bakura's girlfriend and crying herself to sleep every night and both of them about to get into some serious trouble that's gonna land them in Deadman Wonderland!" She grinned.

The trio stared at her in shock.

* * *

**[~*~*~*~]**

_[Mystic Falls]_

"Damon, this won't work!" cried Stefan.

"Oh, give it a chance, brother," Damon shrugged nonchalantly.

"He's being consumed by the hunger, Damon! Just stop it!"

Damon pulled out a small vial full of blood. "Not with this. I," he smirked, "_acquired_, this from his girlfriend's medical records. Royal blood only takes a hook to one kind of blood. So once I give him this, all he'll ever want is his girlfriend's blood."

Stefan stared at his brother in shock. "You seriously snuck into her medical records? Unbelievable, Damon! Even for you!"

"Technically I didn't sneak in. They just don't exactly remember giving me this. And it was extremely difficult since she goes to a pediatric office and barely likes her finger pricked - which is all they do." _**[A/N: This a true statement! x3]**_

"So how did you get _that?_"

"Well, you see brother, she recently had a physical about a month ago in her time - since it's now about February there - and how curious that one slide of her blood multiplied into a vial's worth and they never told her."

"Damon, the point?"

Damon groaned impatiently. "She's the one, Stefan! She's the prodigy of the Gods _and_ a vampire hybrid! She's like, a super-being! And both her and her boyfriend are _Deadmen._"

Stefan's emerald eyes widened. "Damon, that isn't possible..."

"Why do you think Bakura wants her so bad? ! She's a reborn Kamiriko, for God's sake!"

"But she isn't her, Damon!"

"Obviously," Damon snickered. "And I really hope I get to see the look on Bakura's face when he finally realizes that."

* * *

**[~*~*~*~]**

_[Domino City]_

Kayla awoke on her sixth day in Domino City and began to tear up. It had been six weeks in her realm and still no sign of Shawn or any of her friends. Had they really given up on her...?

She walked to her closet and looked at the wardrobe Bakura had gotten her a few days prior. All she did was tell him her favourite colours, style, and stores, and he bought her a whole wardrobe that was absolutely perfect. Everything fit right and looked great on her. But she still missed her old clothes.

The ravenette sighed and put on a pair of black skinny jeans, a grey and black striped long-sleeve shirt, and black and white converses. He got her all knew make-up too, which she put on in front of her full length mirror. Her precious Maybelline eyeliner and mascara just didn't feel the same, though.

"But nobody will come for me," she said in a sad voice to her reflection, "I'm all alone again..."

Outside her door, Marik heard the young girl's sorrows. He knocked and went in when she answered. "Hey...I heard you talking to..uhm..yourself..."

She chuckled, but even that sounded sad and lonely. "Well, of course it's myself - Kai is locked away and my own friends and boyfriend haven't come for me. I guess...it's time...to move on...and adjust to my new life here..." she could barely choke out the words without wanting to hide in her closet and cry. And even then, she didn't have her stuffed black cat Shadow which made her feel even more alone.

Marik looked down the hall to make sure the coast was clear before turning back to the girl before him. "Don't give up Kayla," he told her quietly. "I know that your boyfriend is with Damon Salvatore in Mystic Falls. They're training him so he can come get you."

Kayla's sapphire eyes lit up. "Really? He didn't give up on me?"

"Of course not! If you can just hold on for a few more days-" Downstairs came a call from Bakura for both of them. "Just hold on and I promise you that he will come. Don't let Bakura on about this. Just give him some slack. He is really happy to have you around. It's scary and unbelievable, but it's true." The blonde smiled.

She smiled and hugged him. "Thank you, Marik. Now come on, before His Royal Pain in the Ass starts breaking shit."

Kayla slid down the banister of the stairs and unexpectedly into Bakura who caught her. He grinned down at the 5' 3" girl with a hint of curiosity. "Well I see somebody is in a better mood today."

The ravenette let her old lying skills kick in and everything came naturally. Lies just starting dripping off her lips and not even Bakura could tell. "Yeah, I decided that if they haven't come for me by now, I might as well just adjust to my new life here." She faked a perfect smile.

_At least until they _do_ come for me, you friggen octopus,_ she thought.

His smile sent chills down her spine; Ryou's blood ran cold and Marik's tanned skin paled slightly. A smile from Bakura was always laced with something. A smirk or grin was bad enough, but a smile? That could be _deadly._

"Brilliant," he said in a tone that could wilt plants. "I hoped you would be feeling better so I could," he smirked, "teach you how to duel."

That took everybody back.

"Uhm...why?" she asked, not liking his tone one bit. There was something behind it. Something..._sinister_.

"Just..._because,"_ his smirk grew. "Don't wait up," he called to Marik and Ryou as he dragged the girl out of the house. She flashed them a terrified look before the door was slammed shut.

"I really hope they get here quickly," Ryou commented quietly, still shaking slightly.

"Yeah, before he has to reduce himself to roofies. Ra knows if he was desperate enough, he would."

Ryou was astounded. "You don't think...?"

"Ryou," Marik told him, "Bakura thinks she's Kamiriko and she obviously isn't. What better way than trying to jog her memory than with their old favourite past time?"

* * *

**Kuraki-chan:** Why yes. I did just go there. Who doesn't love to throw their main characters into mortal danger? :D

**Kai:** Hey psycho...that's yourself you're throwing into "mortal danger"...

**Shawn: **I'M GONNA KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH FOR EVER LAYING A FUCKING FINGER ON YOU!

**Kuraki-chan:** I already wrote that in, love. Like..the last chapter. Lolololol. So I decided that I'm gonna start working on a promo to "A Little Piece of Heaven" by Avenged Sevenfold for Kayla and Bakura. No, I'm not writing this as a BakuraxOC story for once in my life. I'm actually pairing Shawn and Kayla and keeping it that way. x3 So yeah, the whole Kayla-Bakura stuff, isn't usually gonna be to pretty.

**Kai:** Well, that's what you're good at - being a damsel in distress.

**Kuraki-chan:** Not my fault I'm too sexy and people enjoy kidnapping me. Lolololol, just kidding. Review my lovelies, let me know how I'm doing with this one~! :D


End file.
